Fox Crosses His Path
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Theressa is getting these weird phone calls from some guy who knows everything about her but she knows nothing about him. Can Theressa figure out who it is on her own or do the Xmen have to help her? R&R. My first story that I ever wrote about
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark, cold rainy night. When you heard the wind it gave a bone chilling heart stopping eerie scream. It was so cold that not even the heaviest coat could keep you warm. The rain had been pouring none stop for days. At one point, it was so heavy that if it were red then it would look like blood. Theressa was in her room doing her devotional when she got an eerie phone call.

"Hello" she said.

"I know who you are and where you are!" A man's voice said. His voice was bone chilling almost ghost like. It was as if he had a mutant power to say one sentence that would freeze that person's bones and they would die from hypothermia.

"How do you know this?" Theressa tried to sound like she wasn't scared, but in all truth she was freaked. The man more than likely knew that she was scared because when she finished talking he had already hung-up.  
  
The next day Theressa went to work as usual. Every thing was going fine until she got called into the church office. She walked in and Tiffany gave her the phone and said "You have a call on line thirteen" For a second Theressa thought that the church didn't have any lines above ten.

"Hello" She said.

"I have my sources." replied the man's voice as he answered her question from last night.  
  
"O.K. Then what is my name?"  
  
"Your name is Theresa Knight also known as Black Fox. You live in a mansion with a man named Christopher Knight. Chris is not a mutant but you are and if you don't do what I tell you to do then harm will come to you and your husband." With that he was gone.  
  
Now Theressa was furious. How could this monster threaten her like this? Now she was going to get to the bottom of this. She would not be told what to do by any one. If she was to get another call like this one then she was just going to have to call one of her old friends from the Xavier institute. Plus Chris was a cop. He could help her too. The phone calls had stopped for a while but she was still a little edge.  
  
"Honey are you okay? You seem worried almost scared. You come home at night and get dressed in your old X-men suit. Then you arm yourself with your powers."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just protecting you that'sall." Chris gave his one of those _I-know-that-your-lying-to-me_ stares so she was forced to tell him the truth.

"No I'm not all right. This man has been calling me and saying that if I don't do everything that he tells me to do, then harm will come to you and me. I love you too much to let you get involved in this situation this is my battle not yours."

Theressa looked at him with puppy dog eyes and the tears started to tumble down her face like rocks tumbling down a mountainside. Theressa knew she used to be so strong where her emotions were concerned. She felt weaker but technically she was stronger since she had Chris to talk with whenever she need to talk. She was sure the same went for him.  
  
"Theresa look at me! I would do anything for you. Even if I had to risk my life to save you. Hon, we can go to my friends down at the station and tell them what you told me." His tone startled her at first but not for long and she soon fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"Now I know that you are listening to this Black Fox." The calls had started back up again so I stopped answering the phone when the caller I.D. said Unavailable or Privet.  
  
"Chris, where is the phone?" Theressa asked that after the man had hung up.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I need to call a friend."


	2. An Old Friend has come to help out

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Theressa was at the airport picking up her friend that she had contacted.

"No problem Fox. I am glad that you called me." They got in the car and drove to my house. Chris was home so that he could meet her friend

"Chris, I'm home. I want you to meet someone." While Chris was coming down the stairs they moved in to the living room. Chris finally appeared.

"Chris I believe you remember Logan from the wedding. He clams that he knows the guy that keeps calling me. I have all ready told him every thing."

During Theressa's long introduction Logan moved forward to shake Chris's hand but Chris refused. He was very impatient to here what was going on.

"Would you guys hurry it up please?" Theressa had been telling story after story about Logan. She stopped and Logan started.

"I am pretty sure that this stalker is Nick C. Fury."

"How can it be Fury? I thought that he had helped us get out of that jam back at Weapon X?" Theressa asked.

"He did but the United States Government has passed the Mutant Restriction Act or the M.R.A. for short. Nick is being paid a lot of money to find, capture and possibly kill most of the mutants including the X-men. It's a lot more that S.H.E.I.L.D. ever paid him." .

By the time Logan had finished Theressa was up on her feet yelling. She could not believe what Logan was saying. "What? What happened to Jean, Scott, and the Professor? How..." Some one had grabbed her shoulders and sat her back on the couch.

"Theressa, calm down. Go upstairs and relax while I talk with Logan." Chris said gently. Theressa didn't want to but she did any way. All the way up stairs She could hear them arguing.

"How could this happen?" Chris was yelling at Logan. He was so frustrated. "What am I going to do about Theresa? I can't let her get killed by some guy named Nick C. Flurry."

Logan smiled at the way Chris had pronounced Nick's last name, but he understood.

"I will do whatever I can to help you out and Fox knows that."

_Why should I believe a guy who has metal claws?_ Chris thought. _I heard how he can loose his temper at any moment_. "Yah... Like I believe you." Chris said

Theressa heard their whole conversation and knew what would happen next. She knew if someone offended one of Wolverine's friends then he would just beat them up but if someone was about to kill a friend of his or if they told him that he couldn't do something then he would get out his claws. Theressa waited for the sound of metal cutting through the skin to make her move. When she heard the sound she flow down the stairs and in to the living room where she "froze" both of them up in the air. When she landed she released Chris and watched him leave the room.

"What in the world are you doing Logan? I invite you in to my home and you thank me by trying to kill or injure my husband!" Fox glared at him waiting for him to answer me. She was not going let him down until he answered her. If he refused to then they would be there for a long time.

"Answer me Logan. **NOW**!"

Logan sighed and said, "I was thinking of you. Your stupid husband doesn't think that I will help you. I think that he is sacred of me." She started to see what was going on. She then released Logan and said,

"Logan would you excuse me for a minute? I have to go and find Chris."

Theressa found Chris in the bedroom reading a book.

"Chris are you alright? I'm sorry if I hurt you. I had to or you would have seen killed for sure. What is wrong? You look troubled." After a few moments of no one saying anything Theressa spoke again.

"Well, I'm going back down to talk to Logan since you don't want to talk." She was half way out the door when Chris finally spoke up.

"It's just that ...that...."

"You are jealous of Logan." Theressa had sensed as much when he first met Logan. Plus when she was in the room earlier she heard Chris think that he didn't trust Wolverine and he would have to watch Logan's every move. It wasn't that hard to put together.

"That is absurd. Why would I be..." He knew that Theressa knew that he was lying.

"Why must you lie to me. You know I know your thoughts. So what is the point? Just tell me the truth." He looked at me at nodded his head.

"OK I admit it. I am jealous of Logan."

"Sweetheart you have no reason to be jealous of Logan. He was one of the people that I could talk to about any thing. He is only protective of me because I am like a daughter to him. So I am going back down stairs to talk with Logan. You can come down later if you want to." Chris nodded his head and Theressa left the room.


	3. The Plan

"So how are we going to handle this?" Logan and Theressa were down stairs in the office talking about what to do next.

"First let me answer your questions from earlier. Chuck has disappeared but we are all pretty sure that he is in outer space with the SHI'AR and his beloved Lalandra. Jean and Scott have not gotten captured, yet but Beast, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat have and not to mention some other mutants outside of the X-men except Magneto's group.

"Scott has told all of the remaining mutants to lay low and not use their powers unless it is a life or death situation." Theressa was glad to here that Scott and Jean were fine, but a little disturbed that the others had been captured.

"Logan, we have to get the others out of there and I have to find Fury and teach him a lesson about kidnapping my friends." Logan was looking at Theressa like she was from Mars or something.

"T, We can't just walk in there like we own the place we have to have a plan."

"Well, Logan do you have any ideas?" By this time Theressa was standing in front of the confused Logan and sat back down, once he stood up, to rethink this whole thing.

"First we have to locate S.H.I.L.E.D and Nick C. Fury." Theressa said leaning forward with her arms on her knees.

"S.H.I.L.E.D is located in Minot, North Dakota. Nick C. Fury is probably hunting down a bunch of mutants on the West Coast." Theressa turned around to see Chris standing there at the door.

"Chris," Logan said, "How did you know that?" Chris came in to the room and put a loving arm around his wife.

"I used to work for S.H.I.L.E.D. until I met Theressa. Remember? I was the one that busted you and Theressa and the other X-men out of Weapon X. Now I work with the police force down the street."

"Chris,hon, we need to know how to get to Minot and how to get into S.H.I.L.E.D."


	4. The mission

Chris had this whole thing planned out. It was a good thing that Chris still had some friends in high places. The three basically walked right through with no problem at all until they turned the corner to go to the "main section" of the under ground state-of-the-art building. Wolverine had warned them that they would need to stay hidden in the shadows. As soon as they turned the corner they saw a hand full of guards just waiting for them to even try to attack. Each guard had a laser gun, and a twenty-two. The group of three had to pull behind the corner and get another plan.

"Gentlemen I am open to any suggestions that you may have. Wolverine and I can take most of those goons but can you handle them? I'm asking because we didn't bring any weapons except for Wolverine and I." Chris looked around for a way out and saw the ventilation system.

"Let's go through this vent. If I remember correctly it should lead us to either to the other side of that door across the room or it will take us to the roof. Either way we still get away from these goons. What do you say Logan are you up for a little hide-and –go-seek?"

Logan looked around the corner and looked at Black Fox. "It is up to Fox. Whatever she says I'll do. Do you want to fight or go around them?"

Theressa had always hated making the final decision. "

I'm in the mood for a fight. Besides when I was with the X-men all we did was crawl threw vents and I think it's time for a change." Chris and Wolverine nodded their heads. Wolverine and Black Fox went first. Theressa's held up or froze as many people as she could while lasering the weapons with her right hand. While she did that, Wolverine got the rest of them. Chris came to grab the remaining weapons. He really didn't have much to do since he didn't have any powers and his wife and Wolverine had all ready gotten all of the guards. Black Fox probed one of the guard's mind to get the code to open the only door that would either lead them to Nick C. Fury or to the captured mutants.


	5. Finding out who he really is

"Fox, are you sure this is the right code?" Wolverine asked as he pushed in the numbers in for the fifteenth time.

"Maybe the guy was lying to you." Chris suggested after the four digit number was rejected once more.

"No Chirs, I'm a telelpath. I read that man's mind and he said the code was 1-2- 9-8. There's no way that he could have lied to me if I was 'inside' his mind. This is the right code. The only way we could get in now is to go threw the vents." Theressa turned around to look for a vent close by but couldn't find one.

Guys, you might want to hurry.

Why? Chris asked threw the link that Fox had up.

Because there are more guards comin' this way. Black Fox informed her husband and Wolverine.

How many? 

I don't know, five maybe ten. Their thoughts are running together and I can't seperate them. 

She's right, Chris. There's ten of them and they're headed this way. I can smell them. Wolverine 'said' as he unsheathed his claws and stepped forward but Fox, with her back turned to wolverine, out stretched her left arm and stopped him from moving further.

Hey, what a second. I'm getting something. There was a long pause but finally Black Fox 'spoke' again. Try 2-0-0-5. Wolverine sheathed his claws, turned around and punched 2-0-0-5 in to the consoule pad. The metal door slowly opened. Chris walked in ahead of Wolverine and Fox. Before walking in Wolverine turned around and 'said'

It worked we're in. Fox backed up into the next room but didn't turn around. When she entered the next room she had a wierd feeling coming from Chris. It was as if Chris wasn't truly Chris at all. For one thing he wouldn't let her to scan his mind. As far as she knew he wasn't able to block her out of his mind and if he had found away to keep her out then she thought that he would have told her. This whole thing was getting weirder by the minute.

T, You might want to turn around. Wolverine 'said'. Fox had not turned around because she wanted to watch the doors shut and make sure that the guards she and Wolverine senced earlier weren't right behind them. Black Fox turned around now to see Wolverine's hands tied behind his back and Chris standing in front of her and Wolverine. A guard came around behind her and tied her hands as well. She was about to fight it but a second guard held a laser gun to her throat.

"Chris what the heck is goin' on?" Fox demanded. Her scar had turned a fiery red and she was on the verdge of attacking Chris with a telepathic attack. Chris began to pase in front of Wolverine and Fox.

"Have you guys ever wondered what the C. in Nick C. Fury stands for?" Chris asked randomly. Chris stopped in front of Wolverine and before Wolverine or Fox could answer his question he answered it himself. "Allow me to show you." With the touch of a button on his wristwatch the image of Chris disappeared and in his place stood Nick C. Fury. "It stands for Christopher. I went under cover for the Government to try and get information on the X-men and try to stop them. I had double the luck. I got the information that I wanted and to top it all off I have a little, but very dangerous mutant wife who can tell me where the X-men are and how to defeat them." With a smile, Fox glared at him.

"Not a chance in your life, not a chance in the next life. Heck, not even a chance in your dreams. The man that I married would never try to get information from me or any other woman for that matter. I am not your friend and I am most certainly not your wife. I am your worst nightmare and as far as I am comserned, my husband is dead."

Black Fox was yelling, screaming, trying to chew Fury's head off but She couldn't

What are they going to do next, Logan? Black Fox asked using the telepathic rapport that she had established earlier.

I don't know Fox. They could do any thing from put you in the pin with the others to kill you right here right now. 

Kill me? Why me? They have you prisoner too. 

I guess because you're the one he's been arguin' with. Just relax we'll get out of this. I think. 

You think? I've never known you to doubt getting out of a situation before. Why start now? 

Okay, fine. We're gonna get out. 

"Guards take my lovely wife here to the pin with the others so that I can talk with her later about how she is suppose to address her husband and her master."

"Hey pal didn't I just tell you the rules about this little ordeal? Well allow me to explain it even better this time." Nick stepped forward and slapped Fox across the face. While looking at Wolverine, Theressa kicked the gard that was behind her in the gut, turned around cut the plastic cuffs with her Psi knife and when she turned back around Fury was gone.

Wolverine, can you handle these guys while I go and teach Fury a life lesson to remember? This time Logan spoke out loud.

"Yeah, T, I have been waiting all night to do some fighting. You do what you need to do."

Black Fox broke the link with Wolverine and ran off to find Fury. Evidently he had run off while she was breaking free. Fox had turned several corners and gone down several hallways before she had caught up to him. He was about to go into the next room that was locked by an identification lock.

"Turn around and back a away from the door Fury or I will be forced to tell Wolveirne to release your prisoners and then kill you for imitating a man that I loved very much, and for kidnapping these innocent children and teenagers. I think that it is time that I let you in on a little secret of my own. So if I were you than I would turn around and I would do it now!" He finally turned around but only this time it was Chris not Fury.

"You see as long as I have this simulation of Chris up and running than I am safe from you. You wouldn't hurt Chris much less kill him. I am your husband not your enemy. I win." Fox had gotten her psi knife out and was prepared to attack if he tried to escape.

"You are dead wrong. The only man that I have ever loved is 'dead' and now his creator will die along with him."

Tears started to roll down her face as she pointed her psi knife and her lasers, which were ready to fire out of her fingers at any given moment. He then tried to knock her of balance so that my lasers would punch a hole in the ceiling and he could escape. Instead she held her ground and stabbed him in the heart and shot him in the chest.  
  
"Now there might be some chance at peace knowing that you are out of the picture." She then realized that the only man that she had ever loved was now gone forever.

"That ain't Chris and there never was a Christopher knight. It was all a joke and we got caught in the middle of it all because we're different from the rest of the world." Theressa felt Wolveirne's eyes on her. I was leaned up agents the wall where Nick C. Fury's body was.

"I know that now but I still feel a great loss over him. Chris loved me like I have never been loved before. I could talk to him at whatever hour of the night." Logan sat down and put his arm around Theressa and she put my head on his shoulder

"Hey, Kid you will get over this. Just like you did with your crush on Scott and with any other boy that you have ever liked or dated. You're gonna be all right." Theressa lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks Logan, I needed that."

"Hey that is a cool watch. Where did you get it?" "It's the watch that has the simulation of Chris in it. I'm going to keep it for a while. At least until I am over him."

"Great, now lets blow this Popsicle stand before the cops get here and arrest you for murder and for braking in to a hight tech government agency."

"There you go with the 'me's again. Why can't it ever be the both of us? I mena you broke in here too. What about the other mutants?"

"I all ready took care of them and told them to get back to the institute while they had a chance."


	6. The Promise

That night Logan and Theressa took an airplane back to the institute. She walked in to her old room to put her stuff away when she noticed that the house was way to quiet. I knocked on Jeans' door and Scott answered.

"Scott who is it?" She heard Jean say from in side the room. Scott gave her a teasing smile.

"I don't know. It is some twenty year old that looks like Theresa Knight." She heard Jean jump off the bed a come running the short distance to the door. She pushed Scott out of the way to look at Theressa.

"Is it really you Fox?" I grind from ear to ear.

"Yes it is me. Wolverine is also here." Scott looked at her and asked "Are you here to stay or are you passing through?" Theressa looked down the hall and saw Logan come out of his room. Logan saw her gaze and nodded to her and she nodded back.

"I am here to stay Scott. Here to stay."


End file.
